


say it back

by chanwooya (sinoshi)



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, M/M, but is cute i promise, chotto goblok, i miss writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/chanwooya
Summary: 5 times Junhwe & Donghyuk say "I love you".





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHUXSHUESIHD THIS IS TRASH  
> ok totally unbetaed and written on the 15min train ride to and from my town to the next lol  
> i miss writing jundong  
> this is decent kinda but  
> fuck  
> its terrible pls dont  
> read at ur own risk bye

1.

It's 1 AM and Donghyuk is laughing at a stupid joke Bobby just made. They're all tired, sweaty, and hungry, but Donghyuk still manages to laugh louder than everyone else.

Junhwe smiles fondly. Donghyuk looks over and gives him a wide, happy grin, and Junhwe says it without thinking.

"I love you."

Donghyuk giggles. "I love you too."

It's all Junhwe hears even in the middle of the boys' teasing and endless mocking.

 

 

2.

Junhwe's frowning at the lyrics sheet in front of him, as if it has offended him. He sighs, puts the paper down, and looks up at the ceiling. He really needs to get this finished if he wants to impress Yang Hyunsuk.

He looks over at Donghyuk next to him, who's giving him a small smile. Junhwe's heart skips a beat.

"I love you." Donghyuk suddenly says, and Junhwe only blinks in reply. Donghyuk chuckles, brushing Junhwe's bangs back, before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Don't stress that cute little brain of yours."

"My brain is not little." Junhwe grumbles as Donghyuk makes his way out of the kitchen.

 

 

3.

It's been 3 days without Donghyuk in the dorm. Everyone's restless and they always ask how Donghyuk is doing. They always call and text whenever possible, but Donghyuk is too busy to pick up or reply sometimes.

Today, Junhwe remains quiet, ignoring Hanbin's whines and Bobby's loud complaining about the lack of a certain Kim Donghyuk in the dorm. He goes in his room, and boots up his laptop, logging on to Skype.

Donghyuk is online.

He calls Donghyuk, and the other boy picks up after a few seconds, his face popping up on the screen.

"June! What's wrong?" He asks, looking concerned, and Junhwe rolls his eyes.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to call you?"

"No..." Donghyuk pouts. "Sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"I love you." Junhwe blurts out. "I miss you."

"Me too." Donghyuk sighs. "Filming's not going any faster. Plus it's really hard trying to be funny."

Junhwe doesn't say anything and just stares.

"What? What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"I miss you." Junhwe sighs. "I love you so much and I miss you."

"I miss you too." Donghyuk replies with a tired smile. "I love you, Junhwe."

 

 

4.

There's no schedule for today. Everyone lounges around at the dorm, and so Junhwe's watching a movie with Jinhwan. Donghyuk is browsing Instagram on his phone next to Junhwe, leaning his head on Junhwe's shoulder.

It's almost at the end of the movie when Junhwe looks over to Donghyuk and finds him asleep, hand and phone limp on his thighs.

Junhwe sighs.

He kisses the top of Donghyuk's head, and Donghyuk stirs, waking up with a dazed expression. "What..."

"I love you." Junhwe whispers. "So wake up and say you love me too."

"No." Donghyuk groans, leaning his head back against the couch. "Go away."

"Then get up on the couch and I'll get you a blanket."

 

 

5.

Junhwe usually falls asleep after sex, too tired to clean up or even shower, but here he is, lying awake next to Donghyuk, who's still catching his breath.

He looks over and Donghyuk looks back at him, sweating and panting with a blissed-out expression. His eyes start drooping after a while, blinking drowsily at Junhwe, and Junhwe smiles fondly, getting tired himself.

"Donggu." There it is, the nickname that only comes out when there's only the two of them, when Junhwe is being mushy and adorable. Most of the time, it happens when he's sleepy or during their post sex haze. Donghyuk opens his eyes.

"Huh?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course." Donghyuk mumbles, closing his eyes again.

"I was worried you didn't know."

"Why?" Donghyuk sighs out, too tired to do anything more than mumble and hum.

"I feel like I haven't told you enough." Junhwe brings a hand and brushes Donghyuk's sweaty bangs back. He plants a soft kiss there, and holds Donghyuk close. "I love you so much, Dong."

"Mmh." Donghyuk hums back, satisfied as he latches onto Junhwe, holding on tight. "Love you too, babe."

Junhwe smiles and falls asleep, happy.

 

 

~bonus~

"Donghyuk." Junhwe pulls Donghyuk's arm back. "Stay with me for like, 5 minutes and help me?"

"I'm tired." Donghyuk sighs. "Sorry."

"Please?"

"No." Donghyuk pulls his arm away. "Why don't you ask Jinhwan hyung or Hanbin hyung?"

"But they're tired."

"And so am I!"

"... Fine." Junhwe sighs. "I'll stay by myself."

"Why are you like this! Ugh, fine, I'll stay with you!" Donghyuk groans, dropping his bag by the benches again. "What do you need help with?"

"Just this one part, okay? Love you!"

Donghyuk gives him a weird look as Junhwe gets up to show him the part he's having troubles with. He notices Donghyuk just looking at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What did you just say?"

It takes Junhwe 5 seconds to process what he just (accidentally) said.

"Uh. Yeah? I love you. Say it back." Junhwe frowns.

Donghyuk suddenly laughs, kicking Junhwe's legs while shaking his head. "No. Fuck off, I'm never saying it back!"

Donghyuk sticks his tongue out, mocking Junhwe, who just frowns deeper and huffs. "I'm gonna make you say it back one day."

Donghyuk laughs loudly. His friend is so weird sometimes. "I know. Now show me what you need help with so we don't stay out here all night long."

**Author's Note:**

> i miss my boys


End file.
